greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 15
South Korea |presenters = HyunA Somin |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 48 | debut = | return = Armenia Belarus Germany Hong Kong Slovenia Spain | withdraw = Albania Kiribati Norway Russia | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV15 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000 | tag2 = Countries that did not qualify for the final | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = Serbia "Loš Momak" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 15, often referred to as GVSC 15, will be the fifteenth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in South Korea, after (G)I-DLE won the fourteenth edition with "Hann". KBS hose the Sajik Arena in Busan to serve as the host venue for the edition, while HyunA and Somin was selected as the presenter. Winner after a big and exciting show was Nikolija from Serbia with her the song "Loš Momak", they reached 345 Points and the best result since their debut. At the 2nd Place was the Czech Republic represent by Mikolas Josef his song "Mikolas Josef, he reached 309 Points and also the best result since their debut, while on 3rd Place was the Poland represent by Lanberry with her song "Heart Of Gasoline", she reached 305 Points, also reached best result since their debut. Furthermore Greece, Lebanon and Estonia completed the top six of the edition. Location : For further information see South Korea South Korea, officially the Republic of Korea, is a sovereign state in East Asia, constituting the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Officially, its territory consists of the whole Korean Peninsula and its adjacent islands, which are largely mountainous. South Koreans lead a distinctive urban lifestyle, as half of them live in high-rises concentrated in the Seoul Capital Area with 25 million residents. The capital Seoul is the world's sixth leading global city with the fifth largest economy and is the seventh most sustainable city in the world. South Korea is one of the Four Asian Tigers. The South Korean economy soared at an annual average of 10% for over 30 years in a period of rapid transformation called the Miracle on the Han River. A long legacy of openness and focus on innovation made it successful. Today, it is the world's seventh largest advanced economy and fifth largest exporter with the G20's largest budget surplus and highest credit rating of any country in East Asia. It has free trade agreements with 75% of the world economy and is the only G20 nation trading freely with China, the US and the EU simultaneously. Since 1988, its constitution guarantees a liberal democracy with high government transparency and many fundamental rights such as universal healthcare. High personal freedoms led to the rise of a globally influential pop culture such as K-pop and K-drama, a phenomenon called the Korean Wave, known for its distinctive fashionable and trendy style. Home of the UN Green Climate Fund and GGGI, South Korea is a leader in low carbon green growth, committed to helping developing countries as a major DAC and Paris Club contributor. It is the world's third least ignorant country in the Index of Ignorance, ranking eighth highest for peaceful tolerance and inclusion of minorities on the Fragile States Index. South Korea is a technologically advanced developed country driven by a highly educated and skilled workforce, having the world's eighth highest median household income, the highest in Asia. Globally, it ranks highly in personal safety, job security, ease of doing business and healthcare quality, with the world's third highest health adjusted life expectancy and fourth most efficient healthcare system. It is the world's largest spender on R&D per GDP, leading the OECD in graduates in science and engineering and ranking third in the Youth Wellbeing Index. Home of Samsung, LG and Hyundai-Kia, South Korea was named the world's most innovative country for 4 consecutive years since 2014 in the Bloomberg Innovation Index, ranking first in business R&D intensity, manufacturing value-added, patents filed per GDP, second in higher education efficiency and fourth in high-tech density and researcher concentration. In 2005, it became the world's first country to fully transition to high-speed Internet and today it has the world's fastest Internet speed and highest smartphone ownership, ranking first in ICT Development, e-Government and 4G LTE coverage. South Korea currently provides the world's second largest number of Christian missionaries, surpassed by the United States. Host City : For further information see Busan Busan, formerly known as Pusan and now officially Busan Metropolitan City, is South Korea's second most-populous city after Seoul, with a population of over 3.5 million inhabitants. It is the economic, cultural and educational center of southeastern Korea, with its port—Korea's busiest and the 9th-busiest in the worlda—only about 120 miles (190 km) from the Japanese islands of Kyushu and Honshu. The surrounding "Southeast Economic Zone" (including Ulsan and South Gyeongsang) is now South Korea's largest industrial area. Busan is divided into 15 major administrative districts and a single county, together housing a population of approximately 3.6 million. The full metropolitan area, including the adjacent cities of Gimhae and Yangsan, has a population of approximately 4.6 million. The most densely built-up areas of the city are situated in a number of narrow valleys between the Nakdong and the Suyeong Rivers, with mountains separating most of the districts. The Nakdong is Korea's longest river and Busan's Haeundae Beach is also the country's largest. Busan is a center for international conventions, hosting APEC in 2005. It is also a center for sports tournaments in Korea, having hosted the 2002 Asian Games and FIFA World Cup. It is home to the world's largest department store, the Shinsegae Centum City. Venue : For further information see Sajik Arena The Sajik Arena is an indoor sporting arena located in Busan, South Korea. The seating capacity of the arena is 14,099 and was built in 1985. It is the home arena of the Busan KT Sonicboom, a Korean professional basketball team. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Busan City Hall in late September 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-one countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. The fourty-two semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by KBS in September 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Forty-eight countries have confirmed their provisional participation in the contest, Armenia confirming their return after a five-edition break, Belarus, Hong Kong and Slovenia confirming their return after a two-edition break, while Germany and Spain confirming their return after a one-edition break. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final|}} 'Four ' countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Albania's, Kirbati's, Norway's and Russia's HoD had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest. Returning artists Australia will be represent by two fromer contestants; Troye Sivan who represented the country in the ninth edition and Martin Garrix who previously represented his home country The Netherlands. Also Loïc Nottet will represent Belgium for a second time. Bulgaria will be represent by DARA for a third time. Eleni Foureira will represent Greece for a second time. Palmer was internally selected to represent France; she previously represented Monaco in the thirteenth edition. Japan will be represent by LiSA again. North Korea will be represent by BTS for the third time. April Ivy will represent Portugal for the second time. Also San Marino will be represented by a former contestant; Bianca Atzei who represented the country in the eleventh- and Vatican City in the fifth edition. Rose Quartz was internally selected to represent Thailand for a second time. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-one countries will participate in the first semi-final. Australia, Belgium and South Korea will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-one countries will participate in the second semi-final. Estonia, India and United Kingdom will also vote in this semi-final. The highlighted countries in organge qualified for the final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Albania: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the poor results in the previous edition, lack of selection of the representative and lack of interest. * Norway: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break. * Russia: The broadcaster announced that the country will be taking a break due to the previous Head of Delegation resignation. Active GBU members The following countries are eligible to participate in this edition, but have not yet made any official announcement regarding their participation in this edition. * Kiribati